hunger games:the next generation
by torgan1999
Summary: this is a fanfic about the children of the hunger games characters and their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice constructive critisism welcome :)**

I sigh, the faint smell of breakfast bringing me to my senses. I climb out of bed and shiver as I leave the comforting warmth of the covers. I lean backwards to stretch my back, causing my eight-month bulge of a stomach to seem even larger. I walk over to the window and look out upon the seam. I moved back to my home in the seam after the war. Victors' village was never my real home too many bad memories are associated with that house. Peeta had told me that we would have to move back or find a bigger home once our baby was born. I turn my attention away from the window and look for my slippers. I don't want to think about that tiny life living inside of me. What if the child doesn't like me? What if I'm a bad mother? What if the capitol regains control? My child will surely be punished. I forget about the slippers and grab the clothes I will wear today. I slip on a black cotton long sleeve shirt and some sweat pants. I groan sweat pants are all I had been able to wear for months. I braid my hair and walk out of the room into the kitchen. I sit at the table and trace the groves that are now so familiar to me. Katniss, Gale, and Primrose are written in a childish scrawl. The hurt associated with the names causes me to cover them up. "Katniss, Katniss, Katniss" I look up peeta had been trying to get my attention. "Sorry Peeta" I sit up and he puts a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. I look up his eyes tell me he is worried about me, but instead of asking me what was wrong he sits down across from me and starts to eat his eggs. I will tell him what is wrong if he gives me time, and he knows it. We eat in silence only the sound of the occasional canary and the scrapes of forks on our plates break the silence. I break the uncomfortable silence by saying, "what if the baby doesn't like me?" Peeta snaps head up "what do you mean of course the baby will like you". I look away and mumble I'm a murder Peeta a murder, do you think a child will want a mother who has murdered people in cold blood. Peeta reaches across the small table and grabs my small hand "I have killed people as well Katniss" I rip my hand from his grasp no longer mumbling "only because you had to not in cold blood". I feel Peeta grab a hold of my hand again this time I let him. Peeta speaks to my in a quiet soothing voice "If I was your child I would be proud your my mom". I look him in the eyes ok I tell him, his eyes tell me he knows I'm holding something back. He again chooses to ignore it and I'm not ready to talk about it. Peeta stands up walks over to me and pulls me in to a hug, which is a difficult task because of my stomach getting in the way. I hug him back then sit down and finish my eggs. Peeta starts to retreat to our room "I'm going to go get ready yell if you need anything". I nod and turn my attention to my now cold eggs. It had been about five minutes and I have heard Peeta get in the bath, when there's a knock on the door. I had barely touched my eggs so I put them in the cupboard and walk to the door pulling on my dad's hunting jacket before opening it. Outside the snow was just starting to fall typical November weather and I only saw a flash of dark red hair before Annie was crashing into my arms almost knocking me down. Annie was sobbing and I had her sit down on the couch I had no idea what caused Annie to come all the way from district four and I couldn't tell what she was trying to say while she was sobbing. I was shushing her and dusting the snow out of her hair when Peeta came back out dressed in his usual jeans and long sleeved plaid shirt. When he saw the seen in front of him he rushed over closing the front door that I neglected to shut and sitting down on the other side of Annie. He mouthed what's wrong with her and I shrugged after about ten more minutes we had calmed her down and she sniffled a bit before saying "they took Finnick from me". I looked at Annie and asked "what do you mean, who took him?" new tears sprung into her red and puffy eyes "people they said that I was not fit to take care of him they took him and left." Annie's eyes glassed over "hey Peeta hey Katniss what are you doing here" I look over at Peeta and he is looking at me. "I groan this is why they took Finnick" Annie screams that Finnick is dead before slamming her hands over her ears and rolling over onto her side and whispering to herself. I tell Peeta to go get some paper and write a note to leave next to Annie. Peeta does so and I put a blanket over the now quivering Annie and whisper in her ear we will be back. Peeta set the note next to Annie on the couch then helped me pull on my hunting boots. I feel so useless I can't even put on shoes, Peeta pulls on his own boots as I secure a scarf around my neck and button my dad's hunting jacket up to my neck. For good measure I grab a rather small hunting knife and put it in my boot. Peeta raises an eyebrow and I tell him "just in case". He nods and understands he went through the games as well; Peeta sticks a hunting knife in his boot before pulling on a coat. As a last minute thing I grab gloves and put them on, throwing Peeta his pair. I walk over to Annie stick a pillow under her head and tell her "when we get back we will have your son" with that I grab Peetas now gloved hand and we walk out into the brisk November air.

**sooo what did you think off first chapter please leave review again constructive critisism is welcome no mean comments please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the second chapter thank to those of you who commented on chapter one. To those of you who did not comment please do so it helps me and write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

Peeta and I walked out of the house and the ground was covered in a thin layer of snow. I sighed looking around as we walked to the train station. There were children everywhere playing in the snow, what saddened me was the fact that some didn't even have coats on. As we walk by we get nods from the adults and waves from the children and the occasional excited "hi Peeta" or" hi Katniss. More often than not the "hi" is for Peeta. Peeta had really made himself known amongst the children of the seam. I turn my head to him as we walk to the edge of the seam, "those kids sure do like you Peeta". Peeta squeezes my hand then wraps his arm around my shoulder he looks serious as he stops mid-step and turns me to face him. "I don't know why they like me so much" Peetas serious face disappears and he cracks a grin "maybe it's the hair". I roll my eyes as Peeta flips his now shoulder-length hair over his shoulder "come on Peeta this is not the time for your games, we have to get Finnick." Peeta sticks up his lower lip and retorts "fine" then stalks off. Peeta was about ten feet in front of me when he looked back a big grin plastered across his face; Peeta stops and waits for me to catch up with him. I groan yet another thing I cannot do anymore is walk fast with my stomach having a child inside of it. Peeta and I walk through town waving to the occasional person we recognize, it seemed like forever before the train station comes into view. The trains not very big and there is only one in the whole station the train will only hold ten people if everyone wants a bed. The station is right where the gate used to be at the far edge of town; the entrance is guarded twenty-four seven so nobody try's to get out of the district when they're not supposed to. Peeta and I walk up to the little building and walk in there is a desk where you by the tickets and an older man looks up at our approach. I go and sit in the little row of about five chairs next to a woman who looks heavily pregnant and is holding a baby girl who looks to be about a year old. The woman who looks very young only maybe a year or two older than I am looks over at me and smiles. "How are ya" the lady that is without a doubt from the seam asks me. "I'm good "I lay my hands across my stomach and lean back in the plastic chair. The lady points to my stomach and asks "when ya do." I look at her for a second and in her eyes is just innocence and curiosity "sometime next month". She nods "me too" I turn my face to look over at her and she offers her hand "I'm Everda", I take her hand "I'm Katniss". Everdas eyes widen when she realizes who she has been talking to "you, your Katniss Everdeen" Everda stutters out. I nod my head "yes I am and if you don't mind could we please try to act like I'm a normal person". Here we go again I can never just be a normal person without having people swarm around me asking questions I think. I was blind-sided when Everda leans back in the seat again not even asking a single question compared to others who ask a million questions a minute and gawk at me; "yes I understand you didn't want this and don't want to be known where ever you go" I turn my head and face her making eye contact and Everda continues "I was just surprised that you were Katniss you seem like just a normal person and now that I take a good look at you I guess you look like Katniss" Everda shrugs "it doesn't matter anyway if you want to be a normal person you are more than welcome to be one." Everda starts to chuckle "if you want you can start being a normal person by holding Shiloh for a minute, I have to go to the bathroom before I pee my pants." I actually smile and let out a little chuckle at this explanation from an almost total stranger, and I realize it feels good I haven't smiled or chuckled in such a long time that I start to burst out laughing even though it was not even that funny according to Everda who is laughing with me. "What is so funny Katniss" Everda shakes her head as my laughing stops and only a small smile remains on my face. I look at Everda "that was just really funny and I was waiting for you to start asking me a million questions and I would pull all my hair out" Everda rolls her eyes "I never imagined you were this easy going" I sighed and remembered Everdas original statement that got me laughing. I hold my hands out for the baby in her arms, Everda sets the baby in my arms who I have come to know as Shiloh. Everda makes sure I am holding Shiloh correctly then wobbles as fast as I would be able to, to the bathroom. I look down at Shiloh I'm still not very comfortable with children especially babies but having my own child to take care of soon has made me more comfortable. That and the fact that I helped raise Finnick from an infant because even then Annie was not real right in her mind. Shiloh looks like a seam child with the olive skin and black hair and grey eyes. I look down at Shiloh, particularly her eyes. Though Everda has grey seam eyes, Shiloh's eyes look strangely familiar I just can't place from where they are from. I sigh and rest my arms on my stomach holding Shiloh close to me as she gurgled happily. I looked down at her for a long time before resting my head back against the wall and deciding to just rest my eyes for one moment. I pulled Shiloh close to me and she snuggled into my chest as I fell asleep.

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY SECOND CHAPTER PLEASE COMMENT IF THERE IS A GRAMMER OR SPELLING PROBLEM ECT. PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE A COMMENT TELLING ME ABOUT IT I WILL BE GRATIFUL AND FIX IT IF I AM ABLE TO, OR JUST TO TELL ME SOMETHING THAT MAY BENEFIT MY STORY IM ALL EARS IM A NEWBIE AFTER ALL. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOME MEAN COMMENTS ARE NOT**

**ALSO DOES ANYONE HAVE AN IDEA WHAT I SHOULD NAME EVERDAS CHILD AND IF IT SHOULD BE ANOTHER GIRL OR BOY. EVERDA WILL BE AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER IN THE STORY TO LET YOU KNOW NOT JUST A STRANGER. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I AM EVERY SO GRAITFUL WHEN YOU DO! THANKS AGAIN **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the hunger games**

**Thanks for my two reviews I'm very thankful. I would love for more please please please review or just comment or whatever. It makes me sooo happy, ok any way on to the story.**

Peeta p.o.v

I walk back into the waiting room; the wind from an open window ruffles my shoulder length sandy blond hair. I really should cut it before the baby's born. My mind gets side tracked as I think about the child growing in Katniss's stomach,_ our_ child. I smile unconsciously and turn the corner to see the very image I was thinking about, Katniss was holding a small baby in her arms both her and the baby were fast asleep. I'm startled where did she get this child from, as I take a closer look treading carefully over I see that the child is from the seam for sure with the olive skin and dark hair. I wonder again where in this world she got a baby from, lines form on my forehead as I frown. My question is answered mere moments before I was about to wake her up, a heavily pregnant woman that couldn't be more than a few years older than Katniss and myself wobbles out of the bathroom and plops down on the seat next to Katniss. The young woman had very dark brown hair and a thick broad bone structure that I now recognize in the baby in question. She looks over at me and pats the spot next to her; I hesitate for a second then walk over to her sitting down gently then turning to the woman. I turn my body to face the lady my face is sure to be full of questions as my mind is spinning at the moment, why is Katniss holding a child? First of all, who is this? How in the world did this lady get Katniss to fall asleep? Katniss can never sleep. Why in the world is she holding a baby, she doesn't like children and will not easily be around them, though I think deep inside her she loves and wants to protect the child in her stomach. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a throat sound; I look around for the source and my eyes land on the woman who has caused all my confusion. My eyes focus and she has turned her body as much as she can being pregnant, I wonder how long I've been gone. She brushes a piece of stray hair behind her ear and then holds out her hand "I'm sorry this is probably very confusing but let's starts with introductions" I nod "I'm Everda and my daughter Shiloh_ ,Everda _points to the child Katniss is holding, is almost one" . I take her out stretched hand "Peeta" Everda smiles "I know" we shake hands then I put mine in my lap. She turns to look at Katniss and I do the same. I can't help but smile again as I look at Katniss and Shiloh that will be us in just one month, Katniss looks so relaxed more relaxed than I had seen her in a long while. Shiloh moves in Katniss's arms and starts to whimper, her whimpers grow into cry's as she wakes up Everda starts to lean over to take Shiloh into her arms when Katniss starts to hum. I watch in amazement as Katniss hums a sweet melody that seems familiar to me, maybe she has hummed this before. I'm still amazed when Shiloh cuddles up closer to Katniss and rests her head in her neck. Katniss has always said she disliked children that she would never want any of her own; this is why she is upset about our child, though how she took care of prim I would beg to differ though I never brought this up it was too soon for her to think of prim. "Well I guess Katniss took care of her" Everda had been looking at me for a while it seemed; again I wonder how long I had been gone. "I guess so" I answered, Everda nods "so where ya going" since Katniss trusted her I guess its ok to tell her. I considerably lower my voice "we are going to get Finnick Odair Jr." Everda eyes whidden she obviously recognized the name "why did something happen". I hesitate I trust Everda but she is still a stranger and this is information we don't want the press to know about, "no he's fine we are kinda like his aunt and uncle though so we had to get him for his mom, Annie". Everda nods "oh I get it". "so… why are you getting on a train" she smiles "I'm going to go to district four that's where my husband is and he wants to be there for his child to be born" I nod and she pats her stomach "so here I am nine months pregnant and getting on a train" she takes a deep breath "I wish he would just come down here, but her said he can't leave work and doesn't want to miss his child's birth". "He did miss his daughters though" Everda mumbled this so quietly I don't think she thought I heard it. "well I'm sure he just wants to be a good father and provide for his family" I put my input in Everda looks over at me from her position leaning back in the chair, her eyes are shinny like she's on the verge of tears. "Thanks Peeta that means a lot to me" her voice cracks "I know we just met, but you're a really good friend probably one of the best". I suddenly feel warm inside I love helping people feel better I pat her on the back "anytime". I smile as the old man comes around the corner with a cane stumbling a little bit "you all's train is here" he then retreats back around the corner before we can respond. Everda stands up and some of her joints crack "well I guess it's time to go" I stand up as well and walk over to Katniss I talk in a low voice as to not startle her and she comes around pretty quickly. "Peeta" she whispers, I nod and take Shiloh out of her grasp she complies and I hand Shiloh Everda then help Katniss out of her chair. Once she is up I grab the very small bag I packed with a change of clothes and a few essentials then grab the bright purple duffle Everda was having a hard time reaching, "thanks Peeta" Everda starts walking toward the door to our left that leads to the plat form. I swing the duffle on my shoulder and hand Katniss her ticket "thanks" she said with a yawn. I grin and nod to the old man as I see him watching us leave from the hallway; he quickly nods back and goes back down the hallway. I give my ticket to the man on the train then follow the girls until they find a seat, I sit beside Katniss who promptly puts her head on my shoulder. I lean my head back and think of Finnick and hoping he is alright, as I ignore the stares that I know are directed mine and Katniss's way.

**Ok please comment I hoped you liked this chapter and if I get more reviews I plan on updating every other day or so.**


End file.
